


my thoughts will echo your name

by drmroses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ...it's pretty sweet :), 00fftober, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, day 7: enchanted, specifically two !! alternate universes !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmroses/pseuds/drmroses
Summary: The boy still doesn’t reply, and something comparative to panic seizes Jaemin’s body. He reaches towards the boy, and——everything’s different now. The boy’s dressed in casual clothes painted in the colors of fall and a name tag that says “Renjun” with an exclamation mark and a smiley face. Jaemin looks down, and he’s wearing a flannel and jeans with a similar nametag. Renjun looks to him with uncertainty.“You weren’t there a minute ago...right?” Jaemin shakes his head slowly, reaching out to grab a hold of Renjun again when——they’re transported back to the ballroom, and in their elegant tuxedos. The world is less colorful here, Jaemin realizes, and he, without thinking, reaches back out to touch Renjun again.They’re back in the grass, and Renjun's eyes are wider than ever.





	my thoughts will echo your name

**Author's Note:**

> so...i did not expect to be able to finish this on time but look at where we are :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!

Jaemin scoffs at the sight before him. He’s seen this far too many times. The quiet curtsy from the ladies, bowing from the men. It’s all too _ normal _, and Jaemin wants to mess it all up. He takes another look around the ballroom, in all its decadence, and decides it’s time to head back to his room.

It isn’t until he’s five steps from the entrance that he notices a little hidden archway across the room. There’s a boy his age there, hands tugging his sleeves. Jaemin stops and looks on in fascination at the way the colors seem to glow and change around the other. 

At closer glance, the boy is slumped against the cool marble of the archway. Jaemin tries to say hello, but the boy doesn’t seem to hear him. He takes another cautious step closer, and says hello for the second time.

The boy still doesn’t reply, and something comparative to panic seizes Jaemin’s body. He reaches towards the boy, and— 

—everything’s different now. The boy’s dressed in casual clothes painted in the colors of fall and a name tag that says “Renjun” with an exclamation mark and a smiley face. Jaemin looks down, and he’s wearing a flannel and jeans with a similar nametag. Renjun looks to him with uncertainty. 

“You weren’t there a minute ago...right?” Jaemin shakes his head slowly, reaching out to grab a hold of Renjun again when— 

—they’re transported back to the ballroom, and in their elegant tuxedos. The world is less colorful here, Jaemin realizes, and he, without thinking, reaches back out to touch Renjun again.

They’re back in the grass, and Renjun's eyes are wider than ever. 

“What’s going on?” He demands to know, but even Jaemin can’t give him an answer. He takes the time instead to look around at the waves crashing down on the sand, and of the sweet smell of fries. 

“Where are we?” Jaemin asks. 

“We’re in Rehoboth Beach…" Renjun trails off at the mystified expression on Jaemin's face. 

Jaemin doesn't dare try and reach for him to go back home. He wants to figure out what's going on right now.

He sorts through his memories, trying to find something that sticks out. _ Nothing. _ And it doesn't look like the boy knows anything either.

Jaemin _ knows _ that in hindsight, he really should get back to where he came from. That he should selfishly snatch the sleeve of Renjun and go back to where his advisor is waiting anxiously for him, tapping his foot and looking at his watch like it’s the end of the world. 

But Jaemin selfishlessly doesn’t want to. He wants to stay in this new world, where it appears that no one knows his name. He wants to experience something out of watchful eyes that turn into widespread gossip. 

And maybe that’s why he takes a step back and asks Renjun to show him around. Maybe that’s why he finds himself smiling at the latter for most of the tour, noticing the delicate way his eyelashes shine in the light, and the way Renjun holds himself up with an air of confidence. 

After the unofficial tour, Renjun seems to realize that Jaemin isn’t planning on heading back any time soon. He suggests that they go hang out at the local arcade, and Jaemin, having never been in an arcade before, goes along with it. Renjun’s far more relaxed now than he was when he first met Jaemin. They’re laughing and joking, fighting for play.

By now, the sun has set, and the two boys set off for Renjun’s house, off in the distance. Renjun won a little teddy bear key chain for Jaemin; he has it looped around his fingers.

Jaemin falls asleep that night next to Renjun, with no thoughts of his world and how he’s going to get back. All he knows—and wants—is that he can stay here, learn more about the boy who has the most beautiful smile Jaemin has ever seen.

  


He wakes up in his own bed, cold. The only thing left of Renjun is the teddy bear keychain, and Jaemin runs all over the castle calling his name, praying that he’s just around the corner.

It’s no use. Renjun is gone, and Jaemin, obviously, will never meet him again. 

For years, he’ll swear that he’s seen a glimpse of the boy across faded rooms and scenic gardens. 

Perhaps it was just that they were never meant to be, torn across universes, only to be placed together for one day, by some cruel fate.

Or perhaps Jaemin stopped looking when it mattered the most.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this!! 
> 
> this was for the seventh day of the 00fftober, and the prompt was "enchanted".
> 
> tell me what you think? i kinda/really might make this into a full fic because i really love love love the idea of colliding alternate universes!!
> 
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
